What If?
by 00Zero
Summary: Another Fanfiction for "Cheese In The Trap". Jung is not one who bothers himself with the question of "What if?" , but he could not help himself when it comes to Sul.


**I don't own Cheese in the Trap**

**I'm in a dark mood today and wanted to write something dark. Leave a comment behind if you liked it :D Thanks for the read. Sorry about the grammars.**

* * *

_What if?_

Jung was not one who would normally think of such phrase. He had no need to because he always did everything at the fullest of his ability; school, work, and family. There was no point in drilling onto the matters that he could do nothing about. The past was the past and it would not change no matter how much one wished for it to change.

That was what he had believed until three years ago. And since then he had been thinking of the "What if" every single day.

Especially today. The anniversary… of her death.

Sul's death.

Jung sank onto one of his comfortable couches in the rich apartment's living room, loosening the baby blue necktie around his neck after taking of his black suit coat. It was another exhausted day at work. As always, people tried to kiss up to him to get on his good side so they could leach off of him. That only reminded him of how different Sul was in comparison to them. She saw him for himself, not his money.

Jung let out an inaudible sigh, lifted an arm to cover his eyes. The room was dimly lit with a single reading lamp.

He missed her.

If only she had not gone and meet with In Ho that day- how many times he had wondered.

How much different life would have been if she had stayed home that day?

If she had not met with In Ho, she would not die.

In Ho, even after three years, was still having a hard time believing that his sister, In Ha, had murdered Sul, the woman he loved. But all the evidences pointed at In Ha. No matter how hard she denied it, she could not escape the punishment that awaited her. She was the only one who had any motive to kill Sul. She had hurt and threatened Sul countless times. And the violent behavior she had displayed in the court room did not help convinced the juries of her innocence.

In Ha had been serving for the crime in prison. She could no longer go around causing troubles or breathing down Jung's neck anymore. Even so, he could not stop himself from wondering- _what if Sul have live_?

In Ho had fallen for Sul, same as Jung. They both loved the girl dearly.

Jung could wholeheartedly admit that she was the love of his life. The only woman who could make him, the man who did not believe in love, loved her with everything he had got.

Since her death, Jung never looked at another girl. He had gone on a few dates, but they were all fruitless. No one was like Sul.

No one was Sul.

His life felt so empty without her.

He missed her voice, her laughed, her panicked and flustered cute face, her silly outbursts that made him smiled, her warmth, her soft lips, her soothing gentle scent, and everything that was her. He missed being around her because she was like a breeze of fresh air. He could breathe and relax around her. He did not have to pretend and act the good guy act. He could be just himself and he was happy when he was with her.

His mind was flood with images of Sul. He loved her more than she could ever know. He loved her so much. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and wanted her all to himself.

He who had never cared about his previous girlfriends grew very possessive over her.

Why did she have to go meet In Ho that day, he asked himself for the millionth time?

If she had stayed, she would have live.

Jung lifted his right hand up, opened his palm, and stared at his hand. The room was dark and silent, his expression was blank and.. sad. The hand slowly formed into a tight fist.

If she had stayed, In Ho would not kiss her. Jung and sul would not have to argue.

…and He would not lose his self-control.

If only she had stayed.

If…

* * *

**So, did you surprise? I hope you were because I not the best at twist ending even though I love them. Thanks for the read ^^**

July 5, 2013


End file.
